The Waters of Oblivion
by DragonsDeadAndDancing
Summary: An Argonian wakes up on Solstheim's shore. Nobody knows where he came from, nobody knows where he should go, but when the only person who could solve the island's many problems leaves for good, he reluctantly takes up the discarded mantle of a hero. And maybe, between draugr and dragons, he'll be able to find his past...or at least his future.
1. An Argonian at the Shore

_AN: I began writing this some time ago...no guarantees I won't take it down again, no guarantees for updates. Seeker and the Mysterious Woman are mine, everything else is Bethesda's, we know._

The Waters of Oblivion

Chapter One: An Argonian at the Shore

The Felsaad Tern soared over the coast of Solstheim in the rising dawn. Under them, the waves lapped ceaseless on the ashen beach. But something on the shoreline disturbed the water.

A bold bird dived down through the air and landed next to the body. It was clad in threadbare mage's robes, hood draw over the scaly face, and leather boots and gauntlets with the tips cut off so the green claws were exposed. A long, scaled tail floated behind the body on the water.

The bird hopped nearer and nearer. When the Argonian didn't react, it tried to peck at a scale. But the dark green was too hard, and the Felsaad Tern chirped furiously. It tried again, on the softer, brighter skin between the scales, and was rewarded with a startled noise from the man.

The animal decided it had had enough trouble, and flew away in a flurry of white wings.

The man stayed on the earth, but moved now. He crawled fully on the beach on his hands and knees. Only when he was out of the water, he allowed his drained body to collapse again on the ash. The lids over his amber eyes closed as he gathered his strength. A few minutes later, he rose again on hands and knees, but this time, he settled in an upright, sitting position.

His head ached.

Although it seemed a rather trivial matter, the Argonian wasn't able to think properly. To muster out where he was, for example. What he was doing in the water. Or who he was.

A pained hiss escaped the man's mouth when the last question formed in his mind. Who was he, indeed? An Argonian. A man. With bright green skin and darker scales, a tail and a head crowned with two long, straight horns that peeked through two holes in the fabric of his hood.

This was not an answer, so the Argonian tried to force his brain to work. The soft skin unused to hard work on the inside of his hands and his clothes indicated that he was a mage. At the same time, he was obviously a fighter, for he wore parts of armour that fitted him like a second skin.

A quick search through the pockets produced some Septims as well as a heavy bottle. It was an unusual designed potion vial, carefully sealed and with a description engraved in the enchanted glass: '_When the thirst is unbearable_.'

For a moment the Argonian wondered about the strange red liquid, but the sea had washed the scents from it and he didn't dare to break the seal. He _was_ thirsty, he realised now, but it definitely wasn't life-threatening.

With a sigh he stood up. Although he felt better, he wanted to seek shelter somewhere. The sun shone down - probably the reason for this skull-splitting headache – and combined with the heat he didn't feel comfortable.

Heat? Ash? The sea? Suddenly he knew where he was – Solstheim, a small island near Skyrim. The pain was forgotten immediately; there were a few settlements on the coast and he would be able to reach one in not more than half a day.

He walked next to the coast, all the while searching in his mind for more information. It was hopeless. The man could have written an essay about the digestion system of the netch, but he couldn't even remember his favourite colour. Or his name. He would need a name – what if nobody in the settlements knew it either?

This let him pause in his brisk walk. A simple name, easy to remember… Walks-the-Coast? No. It didn't sound good. He blinked at the annoying sun. It was near noon and he had to go south all the time so the bright rays permanently hit his eyes. Seeks-the-Sun. Perhaps, if he couldn't find out his real name, it would be enough.

A small smile curling around his mouth, he continued to walk. Finally he saw a road that would surely lead him to Raven Rock, a Dunmeri city. He knew it had a port from which a ship sailed to Windhelm in Skyrim. If he didn't find answers on Solstheim, he would have to go there.

After half an hour he reached the outskirts of the tiny settlement. It had been a source for ebony ore once, but the mines ran dry for more than half a century now. Many inhabitants didn't have the money to move to other Dunmeri cities, so they had no choice but to stay.

It was near dusk and the sun was thankfully hidden behind the thick ash clouds in the sky. Seeks-the-Sun's headache was nearly gone and he was in a good mood when he walked on the main square. The people were staring at him, but he entered the small inn nonetheless. _Retching Netch_, he thought amused.

Inside, he saw a few Dunmer, an Orc and a human – Breton maybe, although with big muscles. _Glover Mallory, smith_, his mind informed him. Seeks-the-Sun ignored all the stares people gave him and walked over to the innkeeper. _Geldis Sadri_.

"Pardon me, muthsera", the Argonian said. "I know this might sound strange, but do you know anything about me?"

The Dunmer's jaw fell. "What?"

He sighed. "I woke in the morning on a shore north of here, and I have obviously lost my memory. Can you remember anything about me? Maybe I came in the inn when I arrived…"

Sadri seemed confused. "No, I'm sorry. I don't know you. There are not many visitors here, especially Argonians. I would remember."

Seeks-the-Sun sighed again. "Thank you anyway."

"Ask Second Councilor Arano – he often welcomes the ship in the harbour. Glover Mallory, Fethis Alor and Milore and Garyn Ienth are merchants…"

"Did I just hear my name?", a voice behind Seeks-the-Sun asked. The Argonian turned around.

The blacksmith stood behind him, muscular arms crossed in front of his broad chest. His glare was definitely threatening.

"Glover! Did you see this man last time the _Northern Maiden_ arrived?"

"Is this a weird kind of joke? Why do you want to know this?"

_I have to be careful with this one._ "I have lost my memory. Maybe you have seen my arrival at Solstheim…?"

"Oh." The man relaxed a little bit. "No, sorry. The ship arrived nearly two weeks ago, but the only strangers were two pretty weird women. No liz- Argonians."

Seeks-the-Sun sighed for the third time. "Thank you anyway. When does the ship arrive again?"

Geldis shrugged. "Not in the next two or three months, I would guess. One of the crew told me the captain was afraid of the strange passengers. The women had to pay double fee to convince him to a last trip."

"Thank you for your help. Do you know any healers in Raven Rock?"

"The priests in the temple won't even let you in", said Glover. "Milore sells potions, but I don't know if she can cure amnesia. Apathia Velothi, maybe. And the Skaal have shamans…"

"What about Kena Neloth?", asked Geldis.

The human's brow furrowed. "Neloth is more likely to use him as a test subject for one of his weird experiments; he gets only few Argonians."

"Who are you talking about?" Seeks-the-Sun was interested. The name had awoken something inside him; the source of his knowledge knew this Neloth.

"Kena Neloth, from House Telvanni, is a powerful mage who lives nearby in Tel Mithryn. It's a fungi city he grew himself. If he can't help you, nobody can," said Geldis.

"Well, it cannot get worse, can it? I will go to this Neloth."

"Do you need a room?"

"No, thanks. I will do this trip overnight; the sun gives me headaches."

Glover seemed worried. "Then go next night. You ought to sleep a little bit. I'm not very familiar with Argonians, but you look pretty exhausted and these headache you mentioned…maybe you got a bump on the head or something. If you pass out on the way to Neloth, the ash-spawn will get you."

"Yes, stay here. Half price, and a meal on the house, okay?"

The Argonian smiled at the men. "If you insist. Thank you again for your support, you are good people."

The blacksmith sat down. "We were never properly introduced. Glover Mallory."

"Geldis Sadri. Did you forget your name as well?"

"Yes, but I have chosen a new one until I find out my real: Seeks-the-Sun."

Glover laughed. "Well, Seeker, good luck to you! May Neloth not examine your guts!"

The other men grinned wide.


	2. Crimson Waves

_AN: I did mention this would contain spoilers for the Dragonborn DLC, didn't I? Well, now I did._

The Waters of Oblivion

Chapter Two: Crimson Waves

An hour later, Seeks-the-Sun fell on the soft bed in his small room. He had eaten some kind of horrible stew that had tasted like ash – probably because it was made from ash yams and horker meat – and washed it down with a cup of sujamma. The alcohol didn't bother him at all and he wasn't very tired, but he followed Glover's advice nonetheless. Maybe he would be better after a few hours of sleep…

_He floats on his back in a red sea under a black sky. The crimson waves hold his naked body gently, like a mother holds her child. But suddenly the support is gone and the water pulls him under. He stares in the sky that is now filled with grey clouds forming a spiral over him. Then the sea closes over his head and the liquid – it tastes delicious, not like ordinary water – streams in his lungs. He can't breathe!_

Panting heavily, Seeks-the-Sun woke. He slowly relaxed when he realised he was in the small bedchamber of the Retching Netch. He felt even more relieved at this thought – the memories of yesterday were still present.

The man stood up and started to pace through the room. This dream had been strange. Maybe he wasn't that immune against alcohol after all. Or he had a quarrel with Vaermina. No, the Dreamweaver would send him horrifying nightmares. The Argonian felt that the dream held some kind of message or warning.

He looked at his bed. No, he would not dare to sleep again until the visit in Tel Mithryn. Better the sun than the crimson waves. Seeks-the-Sun dressed, then he walked out of the room.

Geldis greeted him. "Do you want to depart? It's short after noon, the sun is high."

"Yes. The sooner my mind is hale again the better."

The elf came near but stopped abruptly. "Sweet Azura, I think you are sick! You are so pale…"

"Leave me alone!", the Argonian hissed and drew the cowl deep over his face. Suddenly he felt very annoyed – and thirsty!

The innkeeper took a step back and Seeks-the-Sun realised what he had just done. "I…I am sorry Geldis. You are right, I probably suffer from some kind of illness and I had a strange nightmare. Best I go to Neloth now."

"Sure. Safe travels, muthsera." Geldis cast a last glance at the Argonian, who walked out of the door.

It had been a very bad idea. The sun stung in his eyes, the headache returned with full force and grew even worse. The tip of his fingers and his tail, where the light green skin was exposed, started to itch and hurt like he had sunburn – normally impossible for a scaly Argonian.

"Hey, Seeker!", Glover shouted.

"Good morning, Glover." Seeks-the-Sun tried to smile at the blacksmith.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. I just had a bad night and probably some kind of disease." The man walked over to the forge. It was uncomfortably hot, but at least he was out of the searing sun.

"M-hm. You don't look very good. Best go to Neloth."

"I would already be halfway there if people didn't stop me all the time!" The thirst was stronger now, he realised. His throat was as dry as the Alik'r desert.

The Breton raised an eyebrow. "Hey, I just-" Seeks-the-Sun turned around and walked away.

_Through the Bulwark, then along the coast until you see the gigantic fungi_ had Geldis said yesterday. Too soon the Argonian left the dark passage under the wall and was back in the sunlight. On a worn-out path, he went south, past an abandoned farmhouse. The glittering sea to his right caught the man's attention. Maybe he could-

A small fireball missed him by mere inches and hit the ground. With an ease that spoke of long practice, Seeks-the-Sun readied an ice spike spell and looked for the attacker.

It had the form of a human, but was made from grey ash, with orange glowing holes for eyes, mouth and one over his – well, where a man would have a heart.

The Argonian shot an icicle in the creature's chest. It impaled the creature, which dissolved in grey flocks of ash.

Its two companions had been attacking a heavily armed Dark Elf in Guard's armour. The man had collapsed on the ground and since he wasn't a threat anymore, the ash spawn faced their new foe.

They charged at Seeks-the-Sun. He managed to hit one's heart with an ice spike, but the other short a fireball at the Argonian, who was barely able to avoid it. Then his enemy was in front of the man, swinging his strange axe with full force. The mage had no time to cast another spell.

Instincts took over and he let himself fall to the ground. The black-red weapon missed his head by an inch or two, then he thrust his right hand up into the hole in the creature's chest. His claws closed around something hard and hot.

He ripped the thing's heart out.

Pain shot through his arm while every part of the creature dissolved into ash. It filled Seeks-the-Sun's mouth, was sucked down through his throat in the lungs, choked him, _burned_ him from inside…

Suddenly he felt a flagon at his lips. Warm water filled the Argonian's mouth and he let it greedily flow down in his lungs. For a moment he just enjoyed the air it held, then he bent down forwards and coughed and spit the liquid out again.

"Hey. Slowly", a voice said next to him. A hand in a heavy gauntlet hit his back and drove the last water out of the mage, who was finally able to look up. He didn't see much, though; the ash had made his eyes water and hurt even more. All he could make out was a yellow figure with a grey head staring at him.

Seeks-the-Sun blinked a few times and his vision cleared a little bit. The man kneeling next to him was the unconscious guard. _Captain Veleth_, a voice in his head said.

The Dunmer smiled. "Thanks... I wasn't sure I'd make it off this farm alive. I wish I could - Sweet Azura!"

The Argonian stared at his arm. The skin and scales were burnt and charred, like he had held the hand in a campfire. When he tried to move a finger, the pain came hot and fast like a wave. With a hiss, he began to cast a healing spell. His flesh began to regenerate, closing over the bones that had been partly visible. After a minute of two – due to the agony it felt like an eternity – the magic ceased to flow and Seeks-the-Sun dared to look at the arm again. The newly formed scaled were brighter and softer than before, and definitely more sensitive. But it would be sufficient for now.

"I'm sorry", Captain Veleth said. The Dunmer looked rather scorched as well. "These ash spawn…that's how some of my men call them…have been attacking Raven Rock for a couple of weeks now, but we don't know where they're coming from. We were just searching the old Attius farm when they attacked us." He looked at the dead guards.

Seeks-the-Sun stood up and tried to brush the ash off his robes. They were in a terrible condition by now, crusted with salt and ash. The right sleeve was completely burned away and no longer protected the tender scales from the sun's rays. His right gauntlet hung in pathetic tatters too. The Argonian quickly felt for the strange vial and the pouch with the few Septims left to him. Luckily both were still tucked in his clothes. Only then did he turn to the Dunmer. "Will you be able to get to Raven Rock without assistance?", he asked.

"Yes, but…" Captain Veleth hesitated. "Actually I was hoping you could help me bring my men back or find some clues where the ash spawn came from."

Most of Seeks-the-Sun wanted to protest. He had a headache, his arm had been burned, and he finally wanted to find out what was wrong with him. But a small part inside him yielded and he began to push the nearest pile of ash apart with the tip of his boot. Even so, tiny particles invaded his raw throat and lungs and made him cough.

After he'd scattered some of the ash he noticed something white and angular jutting from the remains. Pressing his gloved hand tightly over his snout, he bent to pick the thing up. It was a thick, stiff piece of parchment. When he unfolded it, he saw what had been written on it. The Argonian read the few words thrice, then he called out: "Captain Veleth." He handed the Dunmer the note and watched him as he read it.

Veleth's expression first changed between and then settled as a mixture of surprise, annoyance, fury, and confusion. Finally he lowered the page. A frown on his face he said to no-one in particular: "But…that's impossible."

"Yes," agreed Seeks-the-Sun. "He's been dead for over two-hundred years now."

_Raven Rock Stronghold,_

_My calls for the unconditional surrender of your forces and an immediate cessation of all hostilities has been ignored numerous times. I therefore have no choice but to assume your purpose on Solstheim is hostile, and to treat Raven Rock Stronghold as an enemy of the Empire. I warn you, any attempt to breach Fort Frostmoth will be met with an equal level of aggression. I will do everything in my power to wipe you and your forces off the face of Tamriel. There will be no further communications between us._

_General Falx Carius_

_Garrison Commander, Fort Frostmoth_


End file.
